How to be Dark
by TheOmega1399
Summary: This is rated M for language and violence. In this fan fiction, I help Grojband perform at an "emo music" concert since Corey can't scream (or write lyrics). This is my first song fic, and I'm going big by writing my own songs. Although band references will be made. I hated that Grojband had so few stories, thus this story was born. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

How to be Dark

A Grojband fanfiction by TheOmega1399

What is up ? TheOmega1399 here, and today I'm writing a fan fiction on one of my new favorite shows… Grojband!

Okay, so I've read every single fan fiction on Grojband. Only a few of them have good musical choices in them.

Grojband is a _rock_ band with _13_ year old members. One of the three things that piss me off is that people change the ages of the characters in EVERY ONE of the stories! I will _never_ do that!

Next is how poorly written they are! My one year old niece has better grammar!

Another thing is the type of music people threw into the stories! Does Victoria Justice's _Make it Shine_ or Jesse McCartney's _Beautiful Soul_ sound like a rock song? A _rock _song? No. It SOUNDS like shit. It's like turning Thy Art is Murder into Saline Dion.

So I'm going to fix it with this story.

P.s. I'm in this story as Hunter; the point of view changes; I _do_ own the songs in this fan fiction, because I wrote them.

How to be Dark

Corey's POV

Monday

I had just started my solo when Trina entered the garage. I tried to ignore her, I didn't want to deal with her right now. But of course, she unplugged the amp in the middle of the solo. "Wow! Nice solo, loser!" She then got into Pinktastic and drove away laughing like a maniac.

"Why is she such a bitch?" Our bass player, Laney, piped up. "She doesn't even let us finish practice when she's about to leave!" "Woah! Lanes! Don't get so hyped up! Trina's been extra evil lately. I don't know why, it's kind of creepy." I plugged the amp back in. "Girls are crazy, am I right bro?" I knuckled her in the shoulder. We messed with her like this all the time pretending she was a guy.

She kind of looked at me half-lidded. She wasn't smiling. "Umm, anyway! Kon! That drum solo was awesome!" I high fived our (slightly humungous) drummer in a celebratory fashion. His (skinnier) twin, kin, just stared at the TV. "Kin, what's up?" Kon asked the slightly hypnotized keyboard player.

Guys? (Laney frowned) I think we have a possible gig!" I squealed like a fangirl. We haven't had a gig in three weeks. "Look!" He pointed at the TV.

The TV growled at us.

"Are you ready for a hardcore blast of the heaviest music you couldn't imagine in your wildest nightmares? Are you ready to get smashed into a million little pieces in a mosh-pit? Are you ready to scream?! Well then GET. READY. FOR. THE DARKEST NIGHT! Coming this Friday!"

An address flashed at the bottom, the park in Downtown, Peaceville!

Hunter's POV

"Oh. My. God. I'm there!" I muttered as I placed my mic back onto it's stand and rushed out of the house. I had been watching TV while screaming along to Asking Alexandria, and I saw the concert ad for "The Darkest Night". I was going to be there if it was the last thing I did.

I ran full-speed to the ticket booth at the park and bought one ticket. What, did you expect an emo kid in a place called Peaceville to be popular? "100 dollars for one ticket, daaaaamn this better be worth it." I grumbled.

This should be good…

"Hmm? It's Grojband. I guess they want to perform. Corey can scream? I approached the band that the entire town knew for rejecting once-in-a-lifetime opportunities. "Hey guys." Yeah almost the whole town was in on the Laney's-a-guy joke. I needed to tell them about the genre they'd need to master by Friday.

Laney's POV

Some dude came up to us right after we got a spot at The Darkest Night. He was dressed in black, he had his hair dyed black and worn over his eye, and he had a spiked cuff on his right wrist. I guessed he was just at the ticket booth. "Hey guys." He greeted us casually. "Hi dude. What's up?" Corey answered with a grin.

"You do know what kind of music to play at the concert right? This is an EGS show." He said in a concerned voice. "EGS?" I echoed. "Emo/Goth/Scene concert." We all stared at him. "Alright? So what do we play?" Kin inquired. The guy took out his phone and started playing some music.

All I heard was:

RAAAAAAAWR!

RAWR RAWR RAWR!

RAWR RAAAAWR!

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!

I was taken aback at the vocals. He was the first to break the awkward silence after the song. "Yeah, you probably couldn't understand the lyrics. My mic was fucky that day." Now I was _really_ taken aback. HE wrote the song?! The lyrics might have been a mystery but the music was so powerful that it scared me!

Corey's POV

Wow. This guy had some hardcore tastes! Kon said emo was slow and depressed. I guessed that either he was totally wrong, or that emo had many styles of music in one folder. "Hey guy, what's your name?" I asked him, we probably needed some help. "My name's Hunter. I know you guys already."

"Alright, Hunter, can you come to my garage during our practice later?"

"Sure"

"Okay, see you then!" I said as he turned to leave.

Hunter's POV

_Did I just get invited to the local band's practice to talk? I think so. Eh, I'm not a fangirl. I'm probably just hungry. _All of these thoughts crossed my mind as I made myself some mini pizza bagels once I got home. I knew when they practiced because I could hear them from my house across the street. I sat down and ate as I worked on a song I'd started last night. I'm glad I wrote singing in normal letters and screaming in italics. Otherwise the songs would sound weak.

Why will everybody cry

When a killer's victim dies

They are in a better place

No one cried, but so am I

_I lived with so much pain_

_I felt so fucking drained_

_I'm losing everything_

_Am I going insane_

_Cry me a river_

_Distill me_

_Take me to the ER_

_And KILL ME_

I hear the word of God

And my tears are dried and gone

Dying in fear is underrated

It's better than living long, and _jaded_

_Take all of this happiness_

_And fill the space with emptiness_

_I burn the fire_

_I drown the sea_

_Fuck it all_

_It's all so mainstream_

_I have nightmares_

_In my daydreams_

_Kill the liars_

_You'll be left with me_

I only sleep at dawn

So I wake up at night

To see the darkest hour

Spread my wings, take flight

_Cry me a river_

_Distill me_

_Take me to the ER_

_And KILL ME_

I hear the word of God

And my tears are dried and gone

Dying in fear is underrated

It's better than living long, and _jaded_

Send me away to grave yards

I'll only sleep with bodies

I'm slowly losing my sanity

I'll bury myself, and let the corpses rot me

Okay. That's what I had so far; I needed a breakdown to pull it all together. I had practiced this song a lot of times. I finished my pizza bagels in a hurry and ran out the door when I heard the band playing.

To be continued…

So how did I do? Please review, I need the feed back of the readers. And remember, I LOVE FLAMES! So complain at me like a bunch of preps at a BMTH concert! This is rated M only for the language and fights. I'm not going to be a story-with-lemon-writer until later. But I'll start sometime. Anyway, read, review, and (yes I'm still saying it after my name change) stay dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I've gotten good feedback, and I'm excited to continue writing this! I guess I'm better with length than I used to be. My shortest chapter was 300-something words, and the first chapter of this story was about 1,200! Let's get straight to it!

Hunter: I own nothing except: The plot of the story, the lyrics, myself, and the soda I drank while I wrote this.

How to be Dark

Chapter 2:

Could you be any more hopeless?

Hunter's POV

I'm normally a casual guy, I had been invited here. So I just walked in and sat down on the worn out sofa. I whistled Slipknot's _Duality_ quietly while I waited for them to finish playing… And I waited… I kept waiting… God fucking DAMMIT, how long can these guys be completely oblivious to my existence?!

I heard an abrupt stop to the punk-rock tune they were playing. "Hey Hunter!" Kon greeted me. "How long have you been here?" Ah, ignorance is bliss isn't it? If they knew how long I waited, they'd be pissed too.

"Only an hour or two, not too long" I said, trying to contain my sarcasm. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, casual AND straight to the point. Kin replied quickly and fluently. "We heard the music you played and were curious to how you write it." Once the words were sorted out in my head I held up the "one minute" finger, ran to my house, and came back with my guitar. "Well," I started, plugging it in to the nearest amp and distortion box. "You need distortion, speed, and tons of decibels. Once you have that, it should sound like this." I played the riff to psychosocial on distortion… turned up to eleven.

Kon's POV

AHHH! The furniture was actually being pushed by the loudness of the amp! I held on tightly to the TV, it must NEVER be hurt! I almost blacked out when I hit the wall; luckily the sofa missed me by a few inches. But I can't say the same thing for my bro, Laney. I heard him screaming like Oli Sykes! But I never found out why he had such a high voice.

Now I could focus on the sound blowing my eardrums out. I plugged my ears… Ah bliss. The guy was actually really good at guitar! It just sounded weird at first because I was having the shit beat out of the good ol' hammer, anvil, and stirrup. I pulled Laney from between the sofa, and the wall. God! I needed to get behind the amp! I pulled the rest of the group into a bear-hug and fought the sound waves to get to the backside of the amp.

Laney's POV

Okay, one minute I'm in a quiet room, next I'm flying through the air with the blast of ten-thousand dB, then I'm between a couch and a wall, now my face is stuck in Kon's sweaty pits as he pulls us behind the amp! What a day huh? But I'm glad Corey was next to me during the time when I couldn't breathe!

Kon then drops us on the ground with no regard for our already-damaged heads. When the music stops, I get up and unplug the amp. Hunter looks at me with something between a smirk, and an "I'm sorry for temporarily deafening you". Corey and Kin get up and the three boys stand, looking at Hunter. Then they do what they obviously would do, as guys.

"That… was…" They pause in between words, "AWESOME!" Hunter smiles at us all in a modest look. "I'll help recover the furniture." is all he says. He's not that bad for someone who's hard of hearing. But I didn't hear it that well being stuck between a couch and a sofa, then shoved into Kon's pits (never. again.). I facepalmed at their easy amusement. I then turned the amp down and plugged it back in. "Alright, that was pretty awesome. But can you play us something with lyrics and _less deafening_ volume?"

"Sure dude," Holy fuck. Does everyone think I'm a guy?! He does a quick and professionally executed A# scale and began to play. He started off with a slow and depressing kind of one-string riff. Then he stopped. I thought it was over until he picked it up with unbelievable speed-picking.

This was what he sang

Arsgang has started, this is their end

_The innocence inside of me is dead_

Follow the call of the dying wind

_We live like gypsies in Nazi camps_

Once more a vendetta ride begins

_Killing the fathers that left us behind_

Mylingen rising, the children dead

_Mylingen rising_

I found my home in flesh and bone

They kicked me out and left me on my own

My brother held in my mothers arms

I was thrown into flames, my cold soul they warm

_Send me a letter_

_Send me an X_

_Cross me out_

_Or let me be_

Arsgang has started, this is their end

_The innocence inside of me is dead_

Follow the call of the dying wind

_We live like gypsies in Nazi camps_

Once more a vendetta ride begins

_Killing the fathers that left us behind_

Mylingen rising, the children dead

_Mylingen rising_

If you will look at me now

You'll scream at how I turned out

I know I'm falling apart

Without a shadow of doubt

_FIND ME_

_DENY ME_

_DEFY ME_

_Crucify me_

_I don't know if_

_You're still here with me_

_I don't think they_

_Found a home yet_

Arsgang has started, this is their end

_The innocence inside of me is dead_

Follow the call of the dying wind

_We live like gypsies in Nazi camps_

Once more a vendetta ride begins

_Killing the fathers that left us behind_

Mylingen rising, the children dead

_Mylingen rising_

_MYLINGEN RISING_

…

Hunter's POV

They didn't say anything, they just kind of looked at me; finally Corey spoke up. "Dude, that's a scary song." I shrugged; it wasn't as scary as the song I'd started a few weeks ago. That song might get banned from Peaceville for the… uh, "lyrical violence". "Anyway, I found a hardcore song and we've been practicing it. Wanna hear it?" He asked. I nodded.

Then they started to play Greenday's Horseshoes and handgrenades. I had to stop this from progressing. I yelled at the top of my lungs "STOOOOOOOP!" They stopped instantly. "What's wrong dude?" Kin started. "It's the song, it's the smiling faces, it's the weird lights that show up in the background whenever you're playing! IT'S EVERYTHING!" They looked at me. Then Kon scared the crap out of me by saying, "But that song sounded hardcore to us."


	3. Chapter 3

Sup guys? TheOmega1399 here, and I'm going to thank SweetDesires12 for giving me my first flame. I'll copy/paste it down here.

SweetDesires12:

Look, you idiot. Almost every episode they change their band genre, if you didn't notice. Quit bashing people's stories. That's not cool, people write what they want. And you can't even spell CELINE Dion's name correctly. You are turning Grojband into an EMO band. Not a rock band. So shut up and get you're shit together before you bash others.

Okay, I'd like to explain these things. Yes they do change their genre every episode, but this is MY episode. Just think of all of these chapters as one episode, I'm writing what **I **want. And I wasn't bashing specific stories, I was bashing the music they used. I mean, Grojband, a majority of the time is a rock n' roll band. And I need to make a correction here, emo is a sub-genre of rock that bases its sound on the more emotional and dark points of life. You said I can't _even_ spell her name right, as if I have many grammatical mistakes. If you'll give me five examples, I'll shut up. And honestly, I don't want to spell her name right.

Saline Saline Saline Saline Sa-fucking-line Dion!

Mostly because I threw up the first time I listened to her. I've got my shit together, thank you very much. I'm bashing the shitty music, not the writers. I may insult their grammar, but that's because I know they can do better than they do most of the time.

Alright, no matter how hard I try, I can't get the document signed that will make me the owner of Grojband. So until I do, I don't own the show. *tear*

How to be Dark

Chapter 3

Can you try at least?

Hunter's POV

I almost fainted, they were going to play at The Darkest Night when they thought _this _was hardcore? This was a disaster. "Look guys, if you want to learn hardcore music, you have to leave the softer rock alone for a while. So technically, don't play at all until I give you some music sheets." I tried to sound like my music teacher, and I guess it worked, they nodded and set their instruments down. "Alright, I'm going to run back to my place a_gain,_ to get some sheet music."

I ran full speed in through my front door, grabbed some random music sheets off the kitchen table, slipped out the back door and ran straight back into the garage. "Okay," I panted, "Get set up, two-thirds distortion." When they started to play, I was shocked. I guess I had grabbed the music sheets to _Jaded_. Corey had gotten the lyrics too, he was doing good on the vocals, until screaming came in.

Why will everybody cry  
When a killer's victim dies  
They are in a better place  
No one cried, but so am I

He started straining his voice; a harsh whisper came out instead of the voiceless screams.

_I lived with so much pain *cough* *cough*_

"Woah! woah! Stop!" I shushed the instruments and the players for a moment. "Dude, Corey! You're not screaming correctly dude! You're going to fuck your voice up! Don't force it out, it's got to come out naturally!" He was actually coughing up blood. He might've forced his forcing of it.

"Dude I *cough* don't wa- *cough* want to try *cough* that again," He groaned, he had fallen to his knees from almost passing out. He used too much air in his attempts. I ran to a cupboard and brought him a plastic cup of tap water. He snatched it out of my hands. He started to gulp it down, but he screamed in pain. "Yeah, you have to drink it slowly, otherwise you'll get an air pocket going down your throat and it'll get stretched out."

A lot of people think screaming is easy, but I had experience with how it can hurt your voice, sometimes permanently. "Maybe you shouldn't play this gig since you obviously can't scream." They just looked at me as if I had sung "The most offensive song in the world." "Did you know that we play every gig we can?" Laney asked. "Alright, sorry."

I grabbed a spare mic and helped Corey up. "Okay, how about this. I'll do the screams and you do the singing." He looked as if he would thank me. So we started again. It sounded great up until the missing bridge. Kon spoke up, "Is the song over?" I shook my head. "I haven't finished writing it."

The rest of the time we were there, I was resetting their amps to metal sound. I brought over some Swedish distortion box to let them hear that "Swedish death-metal" sound. They took notes of the settings I had. "Alright guys, I need to get home, you have homework. Listen to bands like Thy Art Is Murder, All Hail The Yeti, Asking Alexandria, Arch Enemy, and maybe a bit of My Chemical Romance if you can't handle it," I told them. "Alright, see ya," they waved me off back to my house.

Corey's POV

Hunter helped a lot getting us used to the sound of metal. It actually sounded good once I got more accustomed to the rough tones. But damn, once I tried screaming, I wished I had never heard it. My voice was actually hoarse when I sang with him. I guess if I was going to scream in the future, I'd need practice. After he left I went straight for my laptop and started searching full albums of the bands he mentioned. I ended up listening to more bands than he said. Lamb Of God, Pierce The Veil, Black Veil Brides, Slipknot, etcetera, etcetera. I guess the rest of the band was too.

I chatted a bit with the guys, then made a beeline for my room and fell asleep. I dreamed that night that I was up on stage singing the song Hunter had written, but something was different. Hunter was on stage too, he did the screaming and I did the singing, like at practice! That looked promising, maybe he would want to go onstage with us?

…

Hey guys! I hope you guys can forgive me for the wait in updating, fuck you writers block!

Writers block: I have no regrets.

Anyway, remember when I said I might start writing lemons? Well I'm not. My friends IRL were annoying the shit out of me about it so I put that to shut them up. I just don't want to write lemons, I'm just not that kind of person. I mean, I can ruin an awesome show; I can ruin it in another way! Maybe I'll kill off everyone in my next story and just leave a secondary background character for laughs? Tell me what you think, and stay dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! TheVerySunburntOmega1399 here! I just got back from the beach a few days ago, my buddy Patrick and I spent a full day in the water. I woke up the next day with so much sun poisoning that my right eye was swollen shut (ah good times). Anyway, I've been reading some of the new _Grojband _stories and I have to say, I'm still pretty disappointed. So far the best songs I can remember were:

Evanescence's _My Immortal_

And Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's _Face Down_

And once again, these are the best I can _remember_. There's a bit of alcohol in this chapter, though there aren't any drunken one-night-stands (sorry pedophiles). I've gotten a lot of good feedback and I want to make you guys happy, so here goes nothing!

How to be Dark

Chapter 4

My morning

Hunter's POV

Normally when I'm bored, I do some pretty weird shit. If I'm alone at home, I'll literally roll around on the floor for fun. This time was exactly the same, me lying on the floor doing nothing in particular.

"Bleeeeeeeeh, so bored." I groaned. I was rolling around in some baggy black cargo pants and not much else. My dad was never home anyway so I could just do anything, my mom died when I was four. I absentmindedly opened the fridge, grabbed a beer, popped it open, and poured pop-rocks into the bottle. The alcoholic beverage didn't fizz as much as soda did, but I didn't care. "What does this stuff even taste like?" I mused "…" I picked the bottle up and took a small sip… UGH!

I got so pissed at the fucking drink that I grabbed my baseball bat and took both outside; I threw the glass bottle into the air and swung as it fell, SMASH! The bottle broke into a half a million pieces. "Okay, now I'm really bored." I went to the fridge, grabbed another beer,, and plopped down in front of the TV.

I flipped through the channels until I found a The Walking Dead marathon. I popped the beer open and took a sip, gagging after I swallowed. "Why the Hell did I get another one?!" I asked the TV, no answer… Three hours went by with me, beer, and the TV doing nothing at all. _Maybe I should go outside_ I thought to myself, pretty soon I was venturing out with a beer bottle in my hand. Just then after I had gotten all the way to the end of the street, I realized that I didn't have a shirt on.

Laney's POV

I woke up at about 3:00 AM, cursing my sleep schedule I got myself some breakfast. "Okay what do we have this morning? Eggs? No. Cereal? No. Beer? Had it before, it's disgusting. Hot Pockets…? Yeah, whatever." I tossed it into the microwave and set it for two minutes. I then sat down on the loveseat beside the TV. I channel surfed until I got to a TWD marathon. "Okay… This is boring…" My parents had to work late so they were sleeping in.

I had nothing else to do, so I just sat in front of the TV with my Hot Pocket for about seven fucking hours. If anyone had a zoning out phase that morning, it was me. I opened the curtains and saw something that would make my day, that Hunter dud walking down the street shirtless with a beer in his hand! I didn't think he hadn't noticed that he didn't have a shirt on until I saw him throw the beer bottle down and start running back to his house.

I threw the door open and yelled to him, "Since when are you 21, asshole?" he responded with a "Shut the Hell up!" His voice cracked on the first word, that's what made me fall down on the grass, laughing my ass off. He then started laughing too. "Since when are dudes allowed to walk outside dressed like that?" I looked down and saw that I was only wearing my sleep shirt and underwear (not going into detail, sorry pedophiles). "AHH!" I pulled my shirt down over my more modest places (once again, no details) and flipped him off as he ran back to his house, cackling like a fool.

I ran back inside and jumped into my usual red jeans and striped shirt. Maybe he was an asshole, but it was as if we knew him as a best friend already. I then decided to go out and chill with him. I left a note on the fridge and walked outside. He met me halfway by yelling my name behind me. "Where the He-ELL?!" I jumped as he jumped back and dodged my punch.

Hunter's POV

"So, what are you doing out here man?" I asked her, she recovered from the jumpscare and held her left ear. "I'm fine, just deaf. Thanks by the way you douchebag."

"Aw come on! I thought it was fun!"

"Well you didn't have a bomb go off in your eardrum."

"True, but that's what friends are for, annoying the shit out of each other!"

We started walking towards the end of the street. Not much conversation happened, just random things like "Nice weather we're having. It makes me sound like an old man." We stopped in front of Kin and Kon's place since Laney told me about Corey's morning grogginess. I chimed in "Are they awake?"

"I don't know."

"Want to ask for them?"

"Sure."

We approached their front door and I hung back as Laney talked to their mom. That's one thing I don't like, introducing myself to people I don't know. I've always had trust issues, so I suffered when their mom asked about me. "And who's this young man?"

"Hunter" I answered. She held out her hand, I shook her hand but pulled it back quickly.

"Alrighty then! I'll get the boys awake, be right back!" She turned right and disappeared behind the corner, I guess she turned into a hall- What the?!

_**BOOM! CRASH! "WAKE UP!" THUMP! THUD!**_

She returned to the door after what sounded like the apocalypse in the twins' room. "They'll be right there!" she said in a cheery voice then walked off, closing the door. I sat down on the stairs and whistled. "What was that?" Laney looked at the door. "One time, their dad told me that it takes a lot of noise to wake Kon up." She chuckled. "I can imagine."

Kin's POV

I saw my mom come into the room and knew that it was time to wake up. I rushed to grab a pair of noise-blocking headphones. I then saw her grab some crash symbols, buckets, and a wooden spoon. She set the bucket upside down and began banging on it while hitting the crash symbols together. Luckily I couldn't hear any of it with the awesome silence. Kon didn't jump, he normally just gets up as if nothing had happened.

Mom told us that Laney and a gothic kid were waiting outside, Corey wasn't gothic. Besides, Corey was stupid in the morning… Corey was _more_ stupid in the morning (don't tell him I said that). I assured my mom that Hunter was emo-gothic based on the dark, but emotional tune to his songs. She scoffed, "The words kids use these days, I'll never understand."

_Hey Kon! Get dressed, Laney and Hunter are outside._ I used our twintuition to contact him. _Okay bro, get out please._ I laughed. Kon always woke up late, while I on the other hand got up early to watch _Sci-Fi In The Morning._ I had been dressed and fed, but I watched it in bed. So I got up and opened the door to see Laney and Hunter (who smelled like Budweiser) "Hey man," he greeted me casually. "How'd you sleep?"

"DUDE! Why do you smell like alcohol?!"

"I was curious to what it tasted like."

"That's illegal."

"Dude, lighten up. I'm not drunk; it was just a few sips."

"Ugh, I don't know why I'm okay with this."

Kon came out behind me and the short conversation repeated, except I had to brain-slap him because he asked if he could have some later. "No Kon, you could get mom and dad arrested." He nodded, looking apologetic. "So when are we going to Corey's?" Kon inquired, Hunter looked at Laney, and Laney looked at me. "I guess now would be fine."

Corey's POV

I'm normally not as happy in the morning. I normally wake up feeling so tired that I could trip over a drop of water. I stumbled out of bed to the bathroom, I needed to brush my teeth first (I felt like my breath could kill a dragon). I took my toothbrush and wet it in the sink. I then squeezed that clean stuff onto the bristles and began to brush my teeth. I then spat it out onto the mirror and looked at what I had used; I had put hand soap on my toothbrush and been too groggy to notice.

I turned on the TV and started to zone out to The Walking Dead. Suddenly someone knocked on my door, I opened it without thinking and saw the rest of the band (and Hunter) waiting for me. "Hey man, are you going to come outside? We were going to go hang somewhere," Kin asked me. "Sure guys! Hold on, I'll be right out!"

I ran inside and threw on my usual getup. "So where are we going?" Everyone looked at Hunter. I guessed that he was out first. "Um, really I was going to go hang at the mall or that new burger place in the town square." Everyone agreed that both places sounded cool, so we'd visit both during the day. With that we headed to the town square.

To Be Continued…

Holy shit guys, I have the feeling that I should split this into two parts since the original chapter was so damn long. I tried to figure out how to put Kon's POV in, but it'll come later. By the way, the M rating for violence and language is used big time in the next chapter. With that, I'll end this one. Read, review, and stay dark!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers and random haters who don't know what they're talking about! I'm back today with the second part of my fastest reviewed story yet! Also,

SweetDesires12:

Yep, I'm back. And 1, SUB-GENRE a pony's tail, they are an indie rock band. I think that you shouldn't do that. When you get better than bash people, and their song selections. So, keep up that shitty story of yours. K, hon?

Here is my response.

Listen bitch, I think you need some more social experience. Normally when someone is completely wrong and starts sending "hate mail", they apologize once they learn they were wrong. While you on the other hand, decided to act like you're some kind of professional writer/musician. How many stories do you have on FanFiction? Okay let's count them out together; 1… 2… 3… okay nope, you don't have any stories. Also, do you study, write, sing, play, eat, breathe, and live music like I do? Answer me that. Anyway, if you had just apologized (with correct grammar by the way, stay in school kids) I would've been fine with you're dumb-ass vendetta against me. Why are you still reading this anyway, and what's complaint number 2, hon?

Sorry about that, guys; I just like responding to negative feedback (it's a serious problem) and I hate haters. So I'm going to get rid of my already pissed off emotions and have a brawl.

How to be Dark

Chapter 5

My afternoon

Hunter's POV

We walked the half a mile distance to the park in what seemed to be no time. Most of the walk we just threw out random conversations and messed around. "So, Hunter, how long have you been into death metal?" Kon asked me. "Ever since I heard Slipknot really. I was sitting on the couch listening to Greenday on the radio, and then this awesome comes on called _Psychosocial. _I've been a die-hard maggot ever since!" They looked at me with a confused glare, as if trying to make out something in the distance. "It's the term for a Slipknot fan," I explained shortly. "Oh."

I found an empty roundtable in the "Outside dining" section of the restaurant and ordered a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, and onions. Laney gagged when I said "-and onions please." "What, you don't like onions?" I asked her, "_No!_ Onions _suck!_" We laughed at the look on her face when my burger got put in front of _her_ by mistake. I got an onion off of it and took the opportunity. "Are you saying you don't like…" I dangled an onion in her face, "-_ONIONS?_" She screamed and slapped it out of my hand and it flew into Corey's face.

I laughed my head off at Corey when he took the onion, threw it at a trash can, and missed (also hitting the squirrel next to it). The next thing I knew, a squirrel had stolen my onion. "What a waste," I said, taking a bite of my burger. The meal went by really fast, I didn't feel full afterwards.

What happened next made the day a lot less fun. I accidently crashed into some dude, both of us fell to the ground. I turned around, "God dammit." I had bumped into Lenny, the bassist for that stupid "mainstream" band, The Newmans. What kind of name is that anyway?! They're not even related! "What the fuck, emo-freak?!" he shouted, pushing me back by my shoulders. "You don't want to touch me, Lenny." I said this calmly, and firmly. I knew this guy because he was one of the guys that would make fun of me all the time. Just because he knows Trina Riffin. "Oh really. What are you going to do, emo-freak?" I hated that name, I hated this kid, I hated The Newmans, I don't regret anything.

He pushed me again. I gave the warning, and he crossed the line. I punched him straight in the left eye. "Bring it on!" he shouted, rearing back to punch me. I grabbed his fist and pulled him into a hook to his jaw, he responded with a push and he punched me in the stomach. I bent down with the punch and tackled him into his table. The guys tried to pull us apart while Laney screamed at us to stop fighting. "You don't know who the Hell you're messing with, motherfucker," he strained as he tried to reach for something. I kicked him in his chest while he was backed against the table. He then hit me with one of the restaurant's plastic trays.

I grabbed the tray and jabbed his stomach; he fell over and tried to catch his breathe. I got one more kick in before I let the guys pull me away. "Dude, what just happened?!" said a teenage clerk, rushing out of the side exit to see Lenny on the ground. "Did you guys do this?" I, as fast as possible, stepped in front of them. "No! I did it, but he made the first move!" He looked at me as if I was lying. "_Really,"_ I loathed this guy instantly. "Did he really make the first move?" he asked the band members behind me. "Y-yes!" They almost said simultaneously. Kon spoke up, "Hunter and Lenny crashed into each other, then Lenny started pushing him and calling him names!"

Kon's POV

I told the guy exactly what I saw. Everything that Hunter did, and everything that Lenny did. That was intense though! Hunter's head was bleeding from the tray, and Lenny was still trying to catch his breathe! Of course I had to censor the things Lenny said, and make references like: "Mother-effer" and "H-word". I don't swear, I'm just not like that. The dude talked to them for like ten minutes until he finally let them off with a warning.

Hunter came up to us and told us what he said. "Alright, he didn't say anything regarding to you guys. Though sadly, I can't eat here for a week." I walked up and patted him on his shoulder, "It's okay bro! It wasn't you're fault!" He smiled, until I gave him a friendly noogie. He squirmed in discomfort and wriggled out of my grasp and gripped his scalp. I forgot about the tray-induced injury.

Corey's POV

I finally pulled Hunter away from Lenny after he had been hit with a tray. I don't know why it escalated so damn quickly! Hunter and Lenny both got banned from the restaurant for thee days after a strict talk from the clerk. The teenage worker made them shake hands, and I saw Hunter and Lenny have a contest trying to hurt the other with Hunter winning by rubbing Lenny's knuckles together.

A bit of talking went by when Hunter got back to us. I didn't hear any of it because I was glaring at Lenny; he smirked while he gripped his hand. I chuckled and decided to get involved in the conversation. "Hey guys! Let's get to the mall and forget that any of this happened!" The rest of the guys agreed, this was behind us.

We managed to grab some napkins and stop the bleeding on Hunter's head, those trays were plastic but they were thick plastic at that. "Thanks guys, I would've been kicked out for good if you hadn't vouched for me," he thanked us. "No worries buddy! The Newmans were always jerks." We talked about a lot of different things on the way to the mall. Things like how Hunter learned to write lyrics (maybe I should read more?), favorite hobbies, stupid things we do when we're bored, and why Hunter's breathe smelled like Budweiser. I decided that now was a good time to ask if he'd perform with us.

"Hey, Hunter! I was wondering, remember when we practiced together in the garage?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to do it again…"

"Sure bro!"

"At The Darkest Night with us."

Everyone stopped moving, Hunter's eyes went wide. "Dude! That'd be awesome!" he exclaimed. I took that as a yes and mentioned to the rest of the band that we wouldn't need "our usual source of lyrics" since he could write lyrics.

To Be Continued…

Hey guys! Sorry, once again I need to split the original chapter. I don't know why I decided to make a chapter so fucking long (embarrassed sigh). Anyway, keep it coming, Sweetie. I can argue forever! Anyway, I want to thank my dedicated readers for being so awesome, love you guys (no homo)! Read, review, and stay dark!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! TheOmega1399 here, and today I'm going to finish the chapter that needed to be split into three parts. I swear to God that I _will!_

I'm getting good feedback, I've got fans, I might get married (laughing my ass off right now). I think I'm ready to go!

p.s. When Kon said he didn't swear, he meant out loud. I just realized that I messed up about that, and Hunter was banned from the restaurant for a week, not three days. Sorry!

How to be Dark

Chapter 6

My evening

Hunter's POV

We pretty much loitered for hours in the mall's famous food court, though I got a kick out of walking up the down escalator. I looked to my right as I heard repetitive grunts and thumps. "Ah! Oof! Ouch! Ach! Oh! Man!" Kon was falling down the up escalator. My first reaction was laughing, my second was pity, my third was guilt, and my fourth was anger at myself for mood-swinging. Next thing you know I'd be buying tampons and carrying a purse, then I'd encounter _man_opause am I right?

I ran the rest of the way up to the top of the escalator and ran down to the middle of the up escalator. I stopped Kon's infinite falling and pulled him down by his shoulder. "Thanks man!" he exclaimed, I simply nodded and dropped him. What? The guy's like a thousand pounds! Corey ran out of the music shop with a small plastic bag. "What just happened?"

"I noticed that this guy had stolen this old lady's purse! So I threw him onto the up escalator and he fell infinitely; he blew up into a million pieces and the day was saved!" I told him in a mock-serious voice. I then heard a voice behind me. "Kon fell down the escalator and Hunter got him off of it," it was Kin. Laney sat there drinking a soda. "Killjoy," I accused.

Corey rolled his eyes with his (unnaturally large) grin unchanging. I chuckled to myself. Corey, with the great big mouth (you fellow maggots get the inside joke right?). I looked at the bag in his hand. "What's that?" I inquired, to break the awkward silence. He glanced down at the plastic apparatus. "Oh, it's just a mic." He pulled the microphone out and handed it to me. I looked it over, it was one of those really good mics, and I then remembered that they all had this kind of mic.

Corey's POV

I bought Hunter one of the kind mics that the entire band uses since his mic was "fucky". I simply handed him the receipt and bag. "Here man. Since you're performing with us, you can have it." He smiled; he told me that his mic was one of those 1960's style mics that almost never worked with the newer amps. I just did him huge favor!

He put it in his pocket with the receipt and sat down next to Kin. Kon and I sat down too to join a conversation that seemed to go nowhere at all. It started with movies we all had seen, to the scariest or funniest movies we'd seen. Laney won the horror movie vote with _House of Bones_, and Hunter won the comedy vote with _Wedding Crashers: Uncorked_. Laney then asked the famous question. Not to me, but to Hunter.

"So, Hunter. Do you have a song for us to perform at the Concert?" She asked him plainly. He paused to think for a moment before he answered. "Maybe something completely new, something with an impact. I'll get to work on it tonight." The topic was covered pretty quickly with that.

Laney's POV

"-I'll get to work on it tonight." Hunter was really different from Corey. He didn't come up with insane plans; he didn't wrap his arm around me when he answered. I'm glad he didn't too, because my shoulder's a Corey-only zone. Also, Corey's a pacifist. I wondered about the song, he said impact as if his other songs were nothing. It's interesting how people like Hunter think, if you listen to them. That night, I fell asleep instantly.

Kin's POV

I had trouble with relaxing, Kon was still troubled about the fight earlier, and I could sense it with our _twintuition_. _Kon, relax bro! _ I told him, his response came back. _I can't! I'm worried that The Newmans or Trina will try something at the-_ I interrupted him, _Neither of them will be there. Trina's preppy, Nick Mallory likes country, and The Newmans are strictly pop-rock._ He brain-sighed. _Okay bro, g'night. _But I still shared his worries that something bad would happen.

Corey's POV

That night was full of Trina's high pitched voice screaming at me, amplified through Mina's megaphone. "HOW COULD YOU LET SOME EMO-FREAK ATTACK LENNY?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SAY ABOUT ME?! I'M THEIR FUCKING MANAGER!" I didn't want to care, and I didn't even stop her from ranting. I went straight to my room, and fell asleep (with sound-proof earmuffs). I wondered what song Hunter would come up with.

Hunter's POV

I had _Reign of Darkness_ stuck in my head when I started the lyrics. My process was that I came up with the tune, wrote the lyrics as I sang/screamed them, then I worked out the notes on paper. I couldn't get the song out of my head, I actually didn't want to (it's a good song!) Also, when I said "impact", I meant something hard-hitting, dark, and violent.

This is what I had:

Title: Wait

Regular writing: singing

_Italics:_ screaming/chugging

_CAPITAL ITALICS:_ extra emphasis. (Music stops and explodes on the next line.)

**Bold:** whispers

_Blood_

_It is my desire_

_It is all that keeps me alive_

_Burn_

_In the flames of my mind_

_I cannot fucking die_

_Scorn_

_It feeds me the lines_

_IF YOU FEAR IT, I WILL BRING IT TO LIFE_

_Turn_

_Around and face me, bastards_

_Get what the fuck is coming to you_

_I only want to…_

**You listen but you don't hear**

**You look but you don't see**

**I take but I don't care**

_MOTHERFUCKER, YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE_

_You look to the edge of the Earth_

**I find you, I'm behind you**

_You look with an infinite hush_

_I gather my strength_

_AND I PUSH_

Pull yourself from the grave

I'm not through with you yet

I want you to feel the pain

I have for all these years

I am the prologue in hate

I am the cause of hysteria

I am the start of deliria

And I wait

_For you_

(Music)

_Rise_

_You are the disgrace_

_You are the rapist with mace_

_I will rise_

_As you fall to your knees_

_I rely on the blood of the innocent_

_HEY!_

_I'm the fucking king, you're a pawn_

_You will feed upon your spawn_

_Jinxed_

_You will never see it coming to you_

_I've been cradling the corpse so long_

_I promise that I'm a liar_

_MAY LIGHTNING STRIKE YOU DOWN_

Pull yourself from the grave

I'm not through with you yet

I want you to feel the pain

I have for all these years

I am the prologue in hate

I am the cause of hysteria

I am the start of deliria

And I wait

_For you_

_RAAAH!_

(Music)

_Just wait motherfucker…_

_Just wait motherfucker…_

_Eye for an eye motherfucker_

_JUST DIE!_

**Motherfucker**

It sounded fine to me, I decided to post it on my site and see what the other members thought. I thought immensely about the difficulty this song was, there were a lot of pinch-harmonics in it. Maybe Corey can do it, maybe he can't… wait… I suddenly thought that this song may be too much for them to perform. I mean, the line "You will feed upon your spawn" might be a bit much. But it's melodic death-metal, what else would they expect?

I needed the feedback.

To Be Continued…

Hey guys! I wanted to do something good for my fans, so I'm giving you…

(No drum roll? Not cool Microsoft word 2003)

A CHANCE TO BE IN MY STORY!

Yep! If you give me feedback on the song, I'll paste you're review in the story under a username! You either can make up a username, or you can use your own. It'll be brief, but your "character" will be added to Hunter's friend list (haha)

Here's all you have to do:

In your review, don't say "awesome/stupid story bro!" or anything regarding to the story/chapter. ONLY say what you want your "character" to say. So…

I'll give you an example…

Hey dude! I think the song was okay, maybe they'll play it.

Username: TheOmega 1399

Okay, one more thing. I will add everyone's reviews (even you SweetDesires12). Not just a select few! So keep that in mind, and stay dark.


	7. Chapter 7

What is up everybody? TheOmega1399 here and today I'm adding two reviews into the story! I only added the reviews that had no relevance to the story. The reviewers are Musical Skater and Rocklover123. Alright, here we go!

How to be Dark

Chapter 7

"Wait… more than one?!" "What did you think?"

Corey's POV

I woke up and ate breakfast that morning with the soundproof earmuffs on. I have no idea how Trina can scream that long! Haha, maybe she could be a screamo singer. In a world where Trina did screamo, Hunter would be singing pop. I couldn't even try to imagine that.

I took the earmuffs off the instant I slammed the door. If anything was to be louder than her, it had to be me leaving. I then got on my bike, and rode to the mall. I had heard that there were music teachers that taught "special" singers, maybe I'd get lucky?

Hunter's POV

"Please give me an opinion, please give me an opinion, please give me an opinion…" I mumbled that morning as I opened my laptop. I logged into _ .mobi_ and found two comments on my post! I looked at them and became really excited.

UndeadMaggot 49203 wrote:

Awesome song bro! I think it'll be fine with them to play it.

Rocklover123 wrote:

Dude! Killer song!

I now had the confidence to present the lyrics to Corey. If they'd play it, it would be the main song of the set. I had about five songs planned; _Wait_ came as the big finale. I actually believed that this would be a big thing for us… Well, for them, then for me. I wasn't going to be in Grojband forever. They switch genres all the time, it's just not my thing.

I then grabbed four more of my most hardcore songs and ran outside without thinking about my dad being asleep. I Walked up to Corey's front door, and was greeted by the town prep, Trina.

Trina's POV

I couldn't believe this! That emo-freak idiot _attacked_ Lenny for no reason! I was so pissed off! The only thing I wanted to do was punch him in the face._ Knock knock knock knock._ I practically threw the door open, leaving a hole in the wall next to it where the knob had hit it. And there, looking all like… surprised, was the emo-freak himself. "Perfect!" I exclaimed out loud as I reared back and swung my fist at him.

Hunter's POV

"Perfect!" she said as she threw her fist back. I caught her fist one-handed directly in front of my face and silently relished the O underline O look on her face. "Hey Trina. Is Corey here?" I said as I peered over her shoulder. "He… left…" she stuttered as she reached for the door. "No, allow me!" I said smiling as I slammed the door shut, loosening the knob and leaving a large crack in the area above it.

I then walked away, whistling the tune _The Adams Family_ nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. I wonder where he went. Eh… he was probably hanging out with Laney… They were dating right? Hmm… Maybe I should try her house. I walked casually, still whistling and snapping all the way there.

Laney's POV

I yawned as I stumbled into the kitchen. I made myself a Hot Pocket and plopped down in front of the TV. I seem to do the same thing at 6:00 AM every day. I jumped as I heard a knock on the door. I yelled out to whoever to wait. I rushed into my room, threw on my usual red jeans and ran back to the door to find Hunter sitting on the steps.

"Why are you here? What's up?" I asked him with a yawn. "I was wondering if Corey was here."  
"He's not."  
"Oh, I thought that since you two were dating, he'd hang here sometimes."

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "We're not dating! We're just friends! Why, do you know something?!"  
"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down Laney!" he half-yelled. "I just thought you were because you two did a duet and were going to all the "love-related" places last Thursday!" I blushed again; this would take a little explaining.

Kon's POV

Mom woke me up at around 9:00 AM. I yawned loudly as I got up to do some jumping jacks. Kin normally just flops around when I do jumping jacks and brain-yells for me to stop. This morning wasn't different at all. Kin just bounced from the floor to the ceiling yelling stuff like "Ouch!" and "Kon! Stop!" Kin was just funny like that.

Corey's POV

I got really lucky! I finally found a guy that would teach me to do more styles of singing. He said we'd start off with something called voxing, then we'd work our way to screaming, then we'd end the lessons with another type of vocals called "chug". I had rasping my voice down; I just couldn't do it very long. I had done it when we sang a monster lullaby.

I thought to myself. "Maybe I could get it right by Friday! Then I could scream with Hunter!" I went out to the bike rack to get my bike, but it was gone! I looked at every corner of the parking lot, I just couldn't find it. I rushed towards the security guard and asked if he had seen what happened. "I saw this kid struggling to get your bike, so I went to run him off. He said that he needed to borrow it from you, that you knew him. He said his name was… um… Hunter I think."

To be Continued…

Woah! Plot twist am I right? How will Corey react? How will they figure out who stole Corey's bike? _Who_ stole Corey's bike? How will Hunter explain myself? Will I even mention that this chapter was a Wednesday?! Find out next time, on How to be Dark.

Read, review, and stay dark my friends!


End file.
